The princess, and the pirate
by DarkAngelAria
Summary: Its a short drabble I did, it really doesn't have anything to do with the movie's I just didn't know where else to put it. Sarah was a lady, on her way to England with her sister they are kidnapped by a pirate.


Sarah sat quietly in the cold underbelly of the pirate ship; she could hear the metallic clinking of the coins being counted. She could hear the waves gently crashing into the sides of this wooden ship, and the crew laughing above her. Despite hearing all of these things, she couldn't rid herself of her sister's screams. The way she had screamed as the men tore her away and taken her innocence. She was sure she was next, next to be beaten and raped and perhaps killed. She begged them to take her, to leave her sister be but they laughed at her. She pulled herself close and wrapped her arms around her shivering against the cold sea spray that was somehow making its way into the brig to her. If she was lucky, perhaps she would die in her sleep, she brought her knee's up onto the cold bench and leaned against the damp bar's closing her eyes. "Captain I told you, women is bad luck!" said a man quickly. "Invite her to my cabin for tea." The captain replied, his voice smooth and calm. She heard the door creak open and slam against the wood, "Get up princess." Snapped the man hitting the bar.

Whatever he used slipped between the bar's and cut her cheek open, she clutched her face holding her tears back. He smiled at her, his yellow and black rotten teeth made her want to throw up, "You've been invited for tea." He tied her hands together. She nearly tripped as he shoved her up the stairs she kept her eye's low, she didn't need to see the men that had hurt her sister. When she reached the cabins quarters she finally looked up, it was lavishly decorated in reds and gold's. "That won't be necessary." He said softly, the ropes fell away and the door closed behind her. "Take a seat." He motioned to the solid oak chair across the table from him, she slowly lowered herself into the chair, he looked like a baron, or at least a lord. His teeth weren't yellow or black, they looked well cared for. She clutched her dirty and wet dress tightly, "I have decided to let you join the crew." He said smoothly. She looked up at him, "You will be my wench." He continued. She instantly felt sick, "Do you think I am some common harlot?" she choked. He smirked "Not one bit." He said softly his smile was sly, "Which is why you will be only mine. The crew will not touch you." he said cruelly.

She scoffed at his offer and looked out the window to the dark sky. "You can refuse my offer." He said tiredly, "And I shall not stop my men from taking you. There will be no escape." He said patiently. "And my sister?" she said quickly, "We dropped her off at port." He said setting down his tea, she looked at her hands tightly clutching at her dress. He waited very patiently and she wanted nothing more than to break down and cry. He stood up moving behind her his hands resting gently on her shoulder's, "Tell me, have you wanted to follow the other women's footsteps?" he asked. "Marry the richest man who will have you. Never have an adventure." He said gently, she stood up. "You know nothing of me." She snapped he didn't say a word "You have until sunrise to make up your mind." He said softly. She knew the answer, it was the only choice she had. It was the safest thing to do until she could find a means of escape.

She watched him quietly for a long moment, "Alright." She whispered softly. "It's a deal." She muttered almost miserably. A smile lit his face, it seemed cruel and twisted and yet so devilishly handsome he held out his hand quietly she slowly let her finger touch his and he pulled her along with him.

"why did you not offer this to my sister?" she said softly, "I did." He sat down "She refused me." He said softly. "She paid dearly for it." He said softly, she watched him quietly. "You dropped her off at port?" she said softly, "Yes. At a nice brothel, Got paid nicely for it." He smirked dropping coins into the pile's. She felt anger bubbling up inside her and she sent the tea cup hurling at his face, before she could stop him she had her pinned to the table one hand holding both of her hands above her head. The other hand tangled in her brown curl's pulling her head towards him, she struggled a bit. "I don't do well with disobedience; you would do well to remember that." He hissed, "You will hold your anger." He said. She did her best to hold back the tears welling in her eyes, "You are cruel." She finally whispered. "If I was cruel you would still be in the brig, waiting for a man to take you." he let go of her and walked away. Her entire body shook as her fingers touched the cold metal of the coins she looked at the gold and red curtains, and sat up slowly.

He had kicked off his boots and taken of the buckle to his pants, she blushed averting her eyes as he took off the dirty cloths. "Sarah." He said softly she held her breath; she had dreamt of being a pirate once. When she was little, now that she was here she wished nothing more than to get home maybe she would wake up and this would be a dream. She made her way towards him trying to avoid his glances, her body begged her to stop, run away jump over board but she couldn't. She had given her word; she closed her eye's trying hard to keep from crying.

She felt sick, the ship bobbing back and forth. She pulled the crimson sheets tighter around her, she wanted to fall. Deep into the blue, and drown. She wanted to run but she had nowhere to go, her blue eye's scanned the cabin. A few candles were lit but she could see sun rising, the windows were deep purple and orange with the sunrise. She slipped out from under the sheets and found her dress pulling it on, she never felt this way. Perhaps this was what she was born for, born to be used born to be a pirate. Her fingers graced the piles of gold sitting on his table; she picked up a thick coin and twisted it in her fingers. "Captain doesn't like people touching his gold!" snapped the man who had brought her there the night before, she looked at him. "What do you want?" she whispered softly, he walked towards her.

"Captain brought you aboard and thinks he can keep you to himself." He was only a foot away from her now, "What?" she was confused her fingers trailing over what felt like a dagger. Her grabbed her waist pulling her close, she pushed away. "Let go!" she snapped and he tucked his face into her neck his lips against her skin, "Get off!" she screeched grabbing the dagger tightly and pressed it to his neck.

He backed up a bit, "Get out!" she snapped. "You are a feisty one aren't you?" he smirked, "GET OUT!" she screamed again holding the dagger in front of her. "You want to play Pirate?" he smirked "Lets play Pirate." He slapped her hand sending the dagger across the room. He pinned her to the table, the gold chimed as it hit the floor. She shoved against him, "let go of me!" she screamed aiming her meek punches at his face. He laughed at her ripping at her cloths, but after a moment, that felt like forever, he stopped.

She could see the blade at his neck, "Captain…" said the man softly. "She is my property. You are not to touch her." He hissed softly the man let go and Sara slid to the floor sobbing softly "Get out Johnston." He snapped and put the sword in its sheath. She looked up at him quietly; he turned away and walked out closing the door from behind him. She watched the door for a long moment, before sitting down. How long would she be trapped here?

Every night was unchanging; every night he came in removed his garments and beckoned her to him. Every day she was left alone in the cabin, she didn't want to leave she didn't need to see the men who had hurt her sister so badly. The cut across her cheek faded into a scar in a matter of months, as she lay in bed next to Captain William Cutler listening to the soft snoring she wondered, could someone like he love someone such as herself? Could he see her as more than a toy, maybe more than a spoiled lady. She took a deep breath and rolled away curling into a ball and closing her eye's, what would he do if she ever became with child? Would he kill her? Would he kill her child? Would he sell them both?

She shook away her thoughts, no, none of that would happen. She wouldn't get pregnant. She needed sleep now but it wouldn't come. She slipped on the soft robe that she had and walked over to the table touching a gold coin, her fingers graced a pearl necklace before she pushed open the large window staring out at the bright stars.

She turned back to find him watching her, "come here." He said softly. She hesitated before returning to her captain, he watched her for a long moment. He pulled the soft robe away from her shoulder's burying his face in her shoulder, she blushed a bit. "W-what are you doing?" she stuttered as he pushed her long brown curl's away, had he woken up only to take her again? He took the robe and threw it across the room causing a few gold coins to clatter to the floor.

Sarah woke up to find him shaving his face, she watched for a long moment. She could take that razor, she could slit his throat. Seeing her reflection in the mirror he turned to her, "You can." He said softly and sat down forcing the blade into her hand. She looked up at him, "Go ahead," he said as if he had been reading her mind. "Slit it, kill me. I can guarantee you won't make it off this ship." He said softly, she looked at him and dropped the blade. He wiped his face and stood up putting the blade away, "please sir." She said softly he turned his attention to her. "I would like to go outside, I would like to feel the sunlight." She whispered, he looked at her but didn't say anything.

She swept her hair away from her face and followed him out, "Steady as she goes men," he said his voice booming with authoritarianism. She looked around the sun felt good on her skin, "Of course she would be above his cruelness." She heard one of the crewmen say. She looked up, "Above?" said William "No-one is above me." He snapped at the pirate. She was suddenly scared for her life; he grabbed her long hair pushing her against the railing of his ship. She gripped the wooden railing tightly before pain overwhelmed her senses and she screamed, she could hear the crack of the whip as it hit her skin. A few men cheered, she squeezed her eyes closed to keep herself from crying.

She slid down the railing to her knee's as he ordered a man to put the whip away, her entire body felt heavy and all she wanted was to die. She slowly moved her head to look at the man who had just beaten her, her entire body shook as the pirate's returned to their duties. "Mr. Tuge please take our… guest back to my quarter's." said William watching the horizon, the man forced her up muttering angrily to himself as he forced the woman back into the captain's quarter's. She whimpered sitting on the bed, the whimpering turned into sobbing, and the sobbing turned into full blown crying. She quickly buried her face in the pillows, she didn't know how long she had been crying but a voice broke her concentration.

"You better not have gotten blood on my bed." He said slipping his sword off, she looked at him "What did I do to deserve such cruelty, I have done nothing but what you have asked since I got here." She said trying to keep her voice strong. He looked at her, "Nothing, if I didn't beat you there was likely to be a mutiny." He said sitting at the table. He took a bite of an apple she watched him for a long moment, before turning her head away and staring at the wooden wall.


End file.
